


Erica Takes Control: A Goldbergs Fan Fiction

by m0678morgan



Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0678morgan/pseuds/m0678morgan
Summary: Adam is desperate for his sister's help. She is willing, but her terms are ridiculous. Will Adam agree to let her abuse him?A variant of this story more recently posted as a download on the site animeotk. If you click on it, you will see the screen name of the member of that site who posted it. Click on his name, and you will find a link to my page on the Alt Sex Stories Text Repository. My page on that site links to my profile here, and my profile here links to my page on that site. I didn't steal this story, I just posted it on two sites. With the amount of time that had passed, I assumed animeotk had rejected my story and I started looking for another place to post it. I'm glad they took so long, otherwise I might not have become a member here.





	Erica Takes Control: A Goldbergs Fan Fiction

_I don't remember the name of the production company that owns The Goldbergs (the show) and the Goldbergs (the characters). They are owned by that company, I own nothing._

_I am further fictionalizing these characters and changing their personalities. Any opinions expressed here are those of the fictional character, Adam. My views on the same subject are irrelevant. For the record, they are the opposite of his conclusions._

_Ok, enough of the disclaimer. You came here for a story.  
_

Erica had said she was done trying to fix the messes Barry and I get ourselves into. But we were out of options. We had stolen a golf cart, and then Berry sank it in a lake trying to do a stunt. What started out as a bit of harmless fun had became a felony. There was only one person who could help me. My sister, Erica.

Nobody else was home. We were alone in the house when I approached her and tried to ask for her help. She was very dismissive, and didn't even want to hear what the problem was. She said that I needed to handle it, that I was a man now. I wasn't prepared to handle anything, nor to take no for an answer. I told her, “I'm not a man yet. Right now I'm just a frightened little boy.”

I didn't understand the look she got in her eye at that point. It was downright devilish. She said, “Little boy, huh? You're a little boy who got into trouble?” I was nodding. She started to take off her belt, saying, “Adam, you know what happens to little boys when they get themselves in trouble?”

What was she saying? Was she serious? I had heard about kids getting spanked with a belt, but our parents never did it. The last spanking any of us ever got was when I was six years old and tried to steal a piece of candy at the store. Our mother gave me a thorough handspanking for that. As much as that hurt, I couldn't even imagine getting it with a belt. Especially this belt Erica was wearing. It had two rows of holes with metal rings for its entire length. Just the thought of those rings hitting my backside . . . 

I backed away from her, saying, “Erica, what are you saying? You don't even know what we did.” Ok, so that's not much of an argument. I couldn't think straight, I was really scared.

She just stood there, holding the belt, and calmly asked, “What did you do?”

“It wasn't me. I tried to talk him out of it. Berry did a wicked jump, and the golf cart landed in the lake. We can't get it out.”

“I can help you. I can bail you out like a little kid. But If I do that you won't learn anything.” She gestured with the belt and continued, “Unless I teach you a lesson, and then bail you out.”

I was desperate for her help, and she could have been bluffing. I swallowed my fear and said, “Ok, Erica, you can spank me. Just please help me.”

She had an evil grin as she said, “My dear Adam, I want you to understand what you're agreeing to.” She wrapped the belt around her right hand, leaving just enough hanging off the end to go across my bottom. “You will pull down your pants and underwear, and bend over my knee. I will hold you down and whip you as hard as I can until I'm satisfied you have learned your lesson. You will cry and howl for hours, and have bruises for a couple days. While you are crying, I will clean up your mess. This is not a negotiation. You either accept my terms, or I don't help you.” She hiked up her skirt and sat in a chair with her legs spread just enough apart for me to fit in there. Indicating her left knee with her hand, she said, “If you agree to my terms, drop 'em and bend over.”

She wasn't bluffing. I thought about that belt hitting my bare flesh. There's no way I could lie still for that. She would have to hold me down. And she definitely was strong enough to do it. With her right leg pinning my legs in place, she could hold my arms and body down with her left arm. This would leave her stronger right arm free to inflict unimaginable pain. But what choice did I have? A few hours of unimaginable pain, that nobody else would ever know about, or a few years in jail, that would go on my permanent record.

Erica was starting to get impatient with my indecision. “This offer only stands for a little while. What'll it be?”

Reluctantly, I stood in front of her and pulled down my pants. “Do I really have to take down my underwear?” She nodded. They joined my pants around my ankles, and I bent over my big sister's knee. 

The belt hit my butt once. I practically screamed, it hurt so much. I tried to stand up and get away from her. She simply pinned my legs down with her leg, and pinned both of my wrists into the small of my back with one hand. The belt landed on my backside a second time, with searing pain. I struggled against her with all my might. She had such a firm hold on me, I barely moved at all. I think it was just enough to count as a squirm. I was already crying like a baby before the belt hit me a third time. Then came the fourth, fifth, and sixth crack of the belt. The pain was blinding, even worse than I had thought. I tried to beg my sister to stop, I do not know if I was able to form words at this point or not. She continued to whip my butt just as hard, going faster and faster as she went. It was more than I could take, but that didn't matter. Erica had broken me, but that wasn't enough. She kept going. I remember that at some point I stopped struggling. My body went limp. I just lied over her knee, howling and wailing, while she continued to whip me.

All I remember for quite a while after that is excruciating pain. Erica would later tell me what she did after she was finished spanking me. She stood me up, and pulled up my underwear and pants. Then she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She guided me by my shoulders down the hall from her room to mine and onto my bed. I just lied there face down howling and wailing for hours, just as she had predicted.

After all of that, the solution was so simple. She just had Berry's friends pull the cart out of the lake. Couldn't she have just told me that? Did she need to beat my butt?

She might not have needed to do it, but I think it needed to be done. Once the pain had subsided enough for me to think, I thought about it long an hard. I did indeed benefit from corporal punishment. I needed somebody to do it, and my sister stepped up. 

Fortunately, where she went to college wasn't too far away to visit often. She offered to continue to bail me out if I would agree to continue to be disciplined by her. Unless she just enjoyed taking her belt to me, I don't know what she got out of that arrangement. I got a lot of much needed, long overdue, discipline, along with getting my messes cleaned up. 

Over the course of a few years, I took dozens of trips over my sister's knee, getting her belt to my bare bottom. Every whipping was a lesson, and every lesson is appreciated.


End file.
